¿Amor? ¿Qué es eso?
by hotaru satsugei
Summary: Inuyasha, un gran científico, quedo viudo a los 2 años de casado y para llenar el vació creo a "Kagome" , poco a poco se fueron haciendo amigos pero cuando Inuyasha confiesa sus sentimientos hacia ella algo ocurre: Inuyasha...¿Que es el amor?
1. Prologo

-No comprendo de que hablas pero me agradas- sonrío amablemente y le tomo la mano delicadamente mirándolo directamente a los ojos lo que provoco un sonrojo de parte del chico y una sonrisa tierna.

-Y tú me gustas – le confesó besando su mejilla

-Es eso no lo que no comprendo Inuyasha, ¿Cómo que me gustas? Yo no soy un postre que te puede gustar, tampoco ropa para que te guste probarte menos una cosa que te guste o agrade– explico confundida la chica de cabello color azabache. - ¿Qué tipo de gustar es Inuyasha del que sientes por mí? – preguntó curiosa, Inuyasha le acaricio la mejilla y una solitaria lagrima salió de su ojo izquierdo ambarino – No llores, si no sabes cómo explicármelo, entonces yo lo investigare por mí cuenta, después de todo soy una robot, se supone que tengo que saber todo no, pero ¿Por qué no se qué tipo de gustar sientes por mí?- se preguntó hacia ella misma y se toco la cara como si fuera un bicho extraño -¿Soy rara Inuyasha?- preguntó nuevamente asustada por su respuesta y el la abrazo fuertemente y sollozando - ¿Inuyasha?- preocupada le acaricio la espalda delicadamente para que se sintiera mejor.

-No eres rara Kagome, solo que no sientes lo mismo que los humanos, no tienes… - intento buscar palabra para describirlo y Kagome le miraba curiosa y preocupada por su estado – No tienes sentimientos – declaró finalmente y se arrodillo ocultando su rostro con sus manos para que ella no le mirara llorar.

- ¿Sentimientos? – Preguntó confundida – No sé qué es eso, pero apuesto que no lo necesito para poder hacer feliz a la gente y ser normal ¿Cierto? – le miro sonriendo y el la miro sorprendido – Y mucho menos los necesito para saber que me agradas y me preocupe por ti- siguió hablando y le tomo del brazo para levantarlo con su fuerza sobrehumana.

-Es cierto, preocupación, es un sentimiento entonces ¿Sera que yo no te gusto?-se preguntó volviendo a su estado depresivo.

-Ermm, pues… yo…- tartamudeaba nerviosa al no encontrar respuesta a su pregunta – Inuyasha, si fueras un helado, si me gustarías, si fueras abercombrie, obviamente también, y si fueras cualquier otra cosa, me agradarías demasiado es más, me encantarías hasta el punto de tener una obsesión contigo y nunca alejarte de mí , así que… se podría decir que me gustas Inuyasha- sonrió segura de sí y le abrazo fuertemente escondiendo su rostro en su pecho – Ah se me olvido, y si fueras una marca de perfume te compraría , tu aroma es muy agradable Inuyasha, me gusta mucho – le confesó todavía sin verlo y el solo sonrió feliz y la estrujo más hacia el – Me alegra que me hayas inventado Inuyasha, soy realmente feliz en este mundo y también me encanta estar a tu lado – le miro a los ojos e Inuyasha le acaricio la cabeza tiernamente.

-A mi también me alegra de haberte inventado Kagome – reveló mirándole los hermosos y grandes ojos de Kagome – Es más….- se acerco lentamente hasta que sus frentes se tocaron la una a la otra – Te amo – declaró y sin más estampó sus labios contra los de Kagome, ella sin saber que hacer se quedo quieta lo que hizo que Inuyasha se decepcionara por no ser correspondido – Abre la boca- exigió, ella obedeció y al instante sintió la lengua de Inuyasha entrar a su boca, se separo bruscamente de él y ella saco la lengua tocándosela - ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto confuso.

-Se sintió raro pero a la vez me dio cosquillas- soltó una risilla recordando lo que acaba de pasar -¿Puedes hacerlo otra vez?, es que me agrada la sensación – admitió sonrojada. El asintió y volvió a besarla pero esta vez apasionadamente y de nuevo Kagome lo aparto pero esta vez con suavidad – Pero quiero que me respondas ¿Qué es el amor?-

**Espero que les haya encantado como a mí, así que les pido por favor que si les gusto y quieren continuación, decirlo en un review porque lo más importante es su opinión, en especial si quieren continuación ;), como verán solo es prologo o por lo menos un intento de ello , Bueno me despido y que se la pasen bien.**

**Hotaru Satsugei **


	2. Reemplazo

KAGOME POV

Vi su cara de confusión y le mire detenidamente esperando respuesta la cual no llegaba y empecé a impacientarme.

-Inuyasha, me acabas de decir Te amo - le recordé para que entendiera mi pregunta – Entonces ¿Qué significa ese te amo? ¿Qué es el amor? – pregunté curiosa y vi que el cerraba los ojos, los abrió nuevamente y se rasco la cabeza nerviosamente y mirando para otro lado.

-Pues..emm…. es un sentimiento - otra vez esa palabra, pero seguía sin entender completamente, según Inuyasha, las emociones y sentimientos es algo que sientes por algo o por alguien , y lo entendía, pero los sentimientos del amor y cariño no los comprendía aun – Ya sabes que cuando te quise agregar ese sentimiento y el cariño, a tu sistema , la computadora empezó a fallar y te tuve que crear sin esos dos sentimientos de los cuales ansiaba con que sintieras alguna vez por mí,- dijo decepcionado y triste mirándome fijamente y yo enojada porque otra vez esos malditos sentimientos se estaban interponiendo entre él y yo.

- Aun así…. ¿Cómo se sienten tener esos sentimientos?, digo, ¿como los expresas?,¿ cómo sabes que sientes eso?- le pregunte suavemente. Vi que el fruncía el ceño y daba vueltas por toda la habitación desesperado.

-Pues el amor, es cuando quieres mucho a esa persona – se detuvo mirando cómo reaccionaba y yo seguía igual, sin entender – Querer es parecido a que te guste esa persona ..- en ese momento lo había captado.

-Ah, Entonces ¿Yo te amo?- pregunté confundida y él se ruborizo, como adoraba ese color rojo en su rostro, sonreí tiernamente y me acerque a él – Tu dijiste que es parecido a gustar, y tú me gustas Inuyasha, te lo acabo de explicar ¿O no? – Sus ojos dorados no me dejaban de ver confuso y yo le abrase no tan fuerte para no lastimarlo – Sigue con tu explicación por favor – pedí amablemente y el asintió.

-Pues, el amor surge cuando conoces toda la vida a esa persona y te preocupas demasiado por ella - empezó a hablar acariciando mi espalda dulcemente.

-Yo me preocupo mucho por ti y tú me creaste así que me conoces de todo estos 3 meses , es buena señal – alenté levantando mi rostro para ver el suyo el cual estaba apacible y mostraba una pequeña sonrisa , volví a enterrar mi rostro en su duro pecho y aspire el aroma que desde que había existido me había encantado.

-Si es buena señal, bien, estaba en que el amor también surge de que te guste permanecer al lado de tu pareja , querer jamás separarte de ella y desear su felicidad a costa de cualquier cosa hasta de tu propia vida – seguía explicándome y yo me fascinaba con cada palabra que él decía.

- Inuyasha, yo siempre deseare tu felicidad y si tuviera que dar mi emm no se le puede llamar vida así que diré programa – sonreí y él me miro triste – y también me gusta estar a tu lado al igual que no quiero separarme de ti en ningún momento – le comenté para que no se entristeciera por lo anterior que había dicho. El cambio su expresión de tristeza por una de burla.

-Eso ya lo sé, ¿No te acuerdas que por nada del mundo no querías alejarte de mí? Aunque yo te decía que un humano necesita privacidad, en especial cuando uno está en el sanitario – me recordó y yo reí acordándome de lo que paso cuando recién me creo, y me explico que uno no puede estar con la misma persona en un sanitario ya que yo lo había seguido hasta el baño, en ese entonces me daba miedo todo lo que me rodeaba y no quería separarme de Inuyasha.

-Si ya lo sé – le recrimine fingiendo enojo y le di un suave golpe en su hombro el cual no creo que haya sido tan suave porque hizo que Inuyasha cayera al suelo – Inuyasha ¿Estás bien?- pregunté preocupada, extendí mi mano para que se apoyara en ella para que se levantara, la tomó y me sonrió.

-No tenias que ser tan brusca – rio y yo lo levante riendo también con el - ¿Quieres que te siga platicando acerca del amor y el cariño? – me preguntó sonriendo tiernamente y yo asentí desesperada – Bien, pues hay muchas maneras de expresarlo, en lo material, podrías regalarle las cosas que a tu pareja le gusta, en lo sentimental hay muchísimas cosas más – sonrió de una manera extraña y no entendía que significaba esa sonrisa pero yo también sonreí aunque no sabía porque – Los besos son Puedes decirle que lo amas con todo tu corazón ..- paro de inmediato y yo le miraba triste, ya sabía que yo no contenía eso, pero no lo necesitaba, no para ser feliz con Inuyasha ¿O sí? Me pregunté mentalmente - Lo siento no debí mencionar al corazón en esto ya que tu ..- no continuo, me abrazó y sentí mi hombro húmedo – Pero pronto lo solucionare lo prometo, al igual que tus sentimientos, yo hare algo al respecto, lo juro - declaró decidido y me miro con una sonrisa arrogante , le empecé a acariciar la mejilla y él me sonrojo mirándome confuso.

-No los necesito , créeme que no, no los necesito porque te tengo a mi lado y es lo único importante para mí – le confesé expresando todo lo que sentía – Ya me harte que los sentimientos se interpusieran siempre entre nosotros Inuyasha, solo quiero estar a tu lado ¿Me lo permites?- le pedí agarrando sus dos manos y mirándole a sus hermosos ojos ámbares, el asintió con alguna que otra lagrima saliendo de sus preciosos ojos – No llores, no me gusta verte llorar – el al escuchar esto rio desganado y me miro de nuevo con una sonrisa.

-Antes yo era el que decía esa frase – declaro y yo no capte lo que él me decía – Kagome, antes de ti… hubo una persona, alguien que yo también…. Amaba - seguía sin entender y el me señalo el sofá blanco que estaba cerca de nosotros- Te lo explicare , pero sentémonos primero – sugirió y yo asentí confundida, ya al estar en el sofá, el tomo una gran bocanada del aire y prosiguió – Hace tiempo yo, tenía una pareja, su nombre era Kikyou – ese nombre ya lo había escuchado, el hermano de Inuyasha, Miroku, había tenido una discusión en cuanto yo "nací" y en la conversación habían mencionado ese nombre varias veces - Yo la amaba demasiado e íbamos a tener una bebe …- no continuo y dejo de mirarme para ver el suelo – Kikyou tuvo problemas a la hora de parir y las dos murieron en el parto- confeso con dolor y yo le acaricie la espalda para reconfortarlo.

-Debió ser duro – dije y el asintió.

-Lo fue, perder a Kikyou y a nuestra bebe fue demasiado duro, .. Kagome..- me llamo y yo le preste atención - ¿Acaso sabes la razón de tu existencia?- me preguntó sin ninguna emoción y yo negué con la cabeza.

-Pues no - Inuyasha levanto la cabeza y me miro serio.

-Kagome, tu naciste porque… yo , estaba tan frustrado por la ausencia de Kikyou que yo …- trago duro y no dejaba de mirarme, hasta que yo entendí a lo que se refería. Me levante de golpe y lo mire furiosa.

-Inuyasha…. ¿Soy un reemplazo de tu esposa?-

**Y hasta aquí el cap de hoy, espero que les haya gustado y perdónenme si no es tan largo y las deje con la curiosidad, pero debe de haber drama y para que haya drama , tengo que dejarlas con la curiosidad de saber a flor de piel xD, es broma pero hablando en serio perdón si fue corto, tratare de actualizar pronto lo juro por la vida de mi maestro de historia….. aunque,….. nah, el va a estar bien :D, bueno me despido.**

**Hotaru Satsugei**


End file.
